Yugioh plus Other tv show equals Insanity!
by LightShadow
Summary: Read the title! Ch1-Yugioh version of All That! Plez R&R NO FLAMES!


Shadow:I am sooooo bored!  
  
Ryou:Me too!  
  
Yami:Me three!  
  
Mokuba:Me four!  
  
Yugi:ME SHORT!  
  
Everyone else:*stare*  
  
Yugi:I wanted to say something different!  
  
Light:*comes in*okkkkkkkkk everybody!The Yugioh copy of All That is about to start!  
  
Mokuba:Seto's not here!  
  
Shadow:FU-  
  
Light:NO SWEARING!  
  
Shadow:Fine!But where is Seto?He is never here when you need him!  
  
Joey:The show starts in 30 seconds!  
  
Bakura:I will send him to the shadow realm-  
  
Shadow:Did someone call me?  
  
Bakura:-_-U  
  
Yugi:It will be confusing having names like Shadow Realm and Light Realm around here...  
  
Light:WHO CARES THE SHOW IS ABOUT TO ST-  
  
Seto:*walks in*I'm here!  
  
Shadow:WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!  
  
Seto:I was attacked by fangirls.  
  
Tristen:You have fangrils?!  
  
Light:Seto has lots of fangirls!  
  
Shadow:Unlike you!  
  
Tristen:T_T  
  
Light:That is so mean!True...BUT MEAN!  
  
6...5...4...3...2...1...ALL THAT! Voice:It's time for SUGAR & COFFEE!  
  
Yami:Why are we doing this again?  
  
Shadow:WE ARE ON AIR!  
  
Yami:Whoops!Umm...I'm Buzz!  
  
Shadow:And I'm Caffy!  
  
Yami:I feel so calm.  
  
Shadow:You know what I think we need?  
  
Y&S:SUGAR AND COFFEE!*run to machines and get sugar high and loaded on caffine,then jump on trampoiles*  
  
Yami:^_________^ I LUV BEING ON SUGAR HIGH!*jumping*  
  
Shadow:Me too!*jumping*Plez welcome our guest Maxamillion Pegasus!  
  
Pegasus:*comes in*Hello!  
  
Shadow:*still jumping*Plez sit down!  
  
Y&S:*force Pegasus onto the couch*  
  
Pegasus:Ummm....thanx....  
  
Shadow:What is it like being the creator of Duel Monsters?  
  
Pegasus:Well I-  
  
Yami:Are you truly the guy who came up with the idea of Duel Monsters?  
  
Pegasus:N-  
  
Shadow:Wasn't Duel Monsters based on a ancient game that was made 5 millenias ago?  
  
Pegasus:Y-  
  
Yami:Have you ever had a hair cut?  
  
Pegasus:ENOUGH WITH THE QUESTIONS!  
  
Yami:Peggie is in a bad mood!  
  
Pegasus:I'm not in a bad mood!  
  
Shadow:I think he needs some...  
  
Pegasus:*reads mind*Oh no!  
  
Y&S:SUGAR AND COFFEE!*grabs Pegasus and yanks him over to the coffee machine and fills him*  
  
Pegasus:*gets away,somehow...*YOU STUPID CHILDREN!I ONLY DRINK WINE!  
  
Y&S:O.O  
  
Yami:Peggie is a alcohalic!  
  
Shadow:Take him away boyz!  
  
*2 police guards come in and take a spazing Pegasus away*  
  
Shadow:Now I'm in a bad mood!No one insults coffee while I'm around!  
  
Yami:I think we need some...  
  
Y&S:SUGAR AND COFFEE!*run to machines again and get high*  
  
Yami:*jumping*That's all the time we've got!  
  
Shadow:*jumping*BYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYE! Voice:It's time for CONNECT THE ZITS!  
  
Yugi:Come on Grampa!  
  
Grampa:*comes on stage with no shirt on and faces his back to the audience*  
  
Light:EWW!!!! _  
  
Yugi:*looks at Grampa's zit covered back*Ugh!*thinking,then takes a marker and draws lines from one zit to another*  
  
Yugi:It's a kitty!  
  
*applauses and cheers heard,no idea why,but that's what's happening!* Voice:Live from the cafeteria it's TRASHIN FASHION!  
  
Light:Hello I'm Carlee!  
  
Serenity:And I'm Marlee!  
  
L&S:And we are here with TRASHIN FASHION!  
  
Light:Today we have Weevil Underwood!Weevil,plez tell the audience about your style.  
  
Weevil:Well,I am wearing bug eye glasses,with a green shirt that has a spider,and black pants.  
  
Light:Kewl!Where did you get it?THE DUMP!  
  
Weevil:WHAT?!  
  
Light:Those glasses just scream nerd!And who the hell wears bugs on their clothing!  
  
Weevil:I will get you for this!*runs away*  
  
Light:On to you Marlee!  
  
Serenity:Plez give a warm welcome to Ryou Bakura!  
  
Ryou:Ummm....  
  
Serenity:Don't be shy!Tell us about what you are wearing!  
  
Ryou:I am wearing a white shirt with a collar underneath my sweater,blue jeans,and my millenium ring.  
  
Serenity:That's nice,NOT!  
  
Ryou:??????  
  
Serenity:The nice boy look is so out!And that is so not a ring!It's...It's...not a ring!  
  
Ryou:THAT'S WHAT IT IS CALLED!  
  
Serenity:Well it's stupid!  
  
Ryou:Your so mean!*runs away crying*  
  
Bakura:No one makes my hikari cry!  
  
Serenity:Yikees!  
  
Shadow:*drags Bakura off the set*It's part of the show baka!  
  
Serenity:Ok...Light and I will both talk about our last loser!  
  
Light:Who is it?  
  
Serenity:Malik Ishtar!  
  
Light:O.O  
  
Malik:This is so lame!  
  
Serenity:Malik is wearing a white belly top with a goldeh chain,tight blue jeans and some stick thing-  
  
Malik:Millenium rod!  
  
Serenity:with him.Like what's with the stick!Unless it's a cane you shouldn't have it!And a belly top!Only gay guys wear those!  
  
Light:THAT'S NOT TRUE!  
  
Serenity:Carlee?  
  
Light:*tries to srangle Serenity um...Marlee...that other girl*The millenium rod is kewl!And he looks good in a belly top!  
  
Malik:Thanx!  
  
Light:*huggs Malik's hips*Your welcome!  
  
Malik:^_^UUU  
  
Shadow:-_-UUU  
  
Serenity:What's wrong with that girl?!  
  
Shadow:I should have known my sis would never insult Malik. Voice:KNOW YOUR STARS!  
  
Seto:*sitting on a chair in a large room*  
  
Voice:Seto Kaiba...his favourite color is hot pink!  
  
Seto:Umm...my favourite color is blue.  
  
Voice:Seto Kaiba...he wears a thong!  
  
Seto:What?!I wear boxers like normal guys!  
  
Voice:Seto Kaiba...he ate his father!  
  
Seto:WHERE DO YOU GET THIS STUFF?!  
  
Voice:Now you know Seto Kaiba!  
  
Seto:They don't know a thing about me!Where are you!When I find you,I'll sue your ass! Voice:We are here with VITAL INFORMATION!  
  
Yami:When someone says duck,it means move out of the way!  
  
Marik:Duck!  
  
Yami:Where?*gets hit in the head with a soccer ball*  
  
Marik:That has to hurt!*gives Yami a note*  
  
Yami:*reading note out loud*Dear Yami,Roses are red,Violets are blue,Sugar is sweet,And you are too!You are the love of my life,the man of my dreams.Super hot,a sex machine!Love,Anonymous.  
  
Marik:Woooooooooo!  
  
Yami:If you recieve a love letter,it probably means someone has a crush on you. Voice:We are here with SEMORE REACTS TO STUFF!  
  
Mokuba:*sitting on a bench in a park*  
  
Voice:Today Semore sees a guy ask out a girl.  
  
Mokuba:A_A  
  
Voice:And the guy gets shuned.  
  
Mokuba:T_T  
  
Voice:And gets wacked with a purse.  
  
WHACK!  
  
Mokuba:O.  
  
Voice:You have seen Semore react to stuff. Voice:Lets now listen to Ask Ashley.  
  
Mia:That's me!Ok,we have a letter from Knight in the shadow realm!  
  
Shadow:Did someone call me?  
  
Bakura:*drags Shadow off stage*She means the place baka!  
  
Mia:*reads letter*Dear Ashely,THAT'S ME!The only time I can get out of the shadow realm-  
  
Shadow:Someone call me?  
  
Bakura:*drags Shadow away again*  
  
Mia:-is when I am summoned,and the only reason I am summoned is to fight!And people run away when they see me!Is it because I have scales,wings,red eyes,claws and breath fire?What is wrong with me?*thinks*Hmm...maybe it's because YOUR A STINKING RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!MAYBE THAT'S WHY YOU ARE SUMMONED TO FIGHT AND BREATH FIRE!*freaking out*  
  
Everyone else watching:O.O  
  
Mia:*calms down*That's all bye bye!  
  
Voice:That was ASK ASHLEY! Voice:DON'T DO THIS @ SCHOOL!  
  
Tristen:*throws ball to Joey*  
  
Joey:*doesn't catch it*  
  
Gym Teacher:Man Wheeler!Can't you even catch a ball!  
  
Voice:When in this situation,don't do this!  
  
Joey:WELL LETS SEE IF YOU CAN DO BETTER!*picks up Yugi and throws him at the teacher*  
  
Yugi:*is thrown at teacher*  
  
Gym Teacher:*gets tackled by Yugi*X_X  
  
Yugi:X_X  
  
Joey:Sorry Yug!  
  
Tea:Oh my God!Yugi!Are you alright!?  
  
Voice:This was DON'T DO THIS @ SCHOOL! Voice:Plez welcome our musical guest,Jessica Andrews!  
  
Jessica Andrews:*singing*If I live to be a hundred,and never see the seven wonders,that will be alright! If I don't make it to the big leagues,if I never win a grammy,that will be just fine! Cause I know exactly who I am!  
  
I am Rosemary's grandaughter,spinning image of my father,and when the day is done my mama's still my biggest fan! Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy,but I've got friends that love me!And they know just where I stand!It's all a part of me!That's who I am!  
  
So when I make a big mistake,when I fall flat on my face,I know I'll be alright! Should my tender heart be broken,I will cry those tear drops knowing,I will be just fine! Cause nothing changes who I am!  
  
I am Rosemary's grandaughter,spinning image of my father,and when the day is done my mama's still my biggest fan! Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy,but I've got friends that love me!And they know just where I stand!It's all a part off me!That's who I am!  
  
I'm a saint,and I'm a sinner! I'm a loser,I'm a winner! I am steady and unstable! I'm young,but I am able!  
  
I am Rosemary's grandaughter,spinning image of my father,and when the day is done my mama's still my biggest fan! Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy,but I've got friends that love me!And they know just where I stand!It's all a part of me!That's who I am!  
  
I am Rosemary's grandaughter,spinning image of my father,and when the day is done my mama's still my biggest fan! Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy,but I've got friends that love me!And they know just where I stand!It's all a part of me!That's who I am!  
  
*Applauses and cheers heard from audience*  
  
Shadow:That's the end of the Yugioh version of All That!  
  
Light:Lets give Jessica one more round off applause!  
  
*applause*  
  
Malik:*comes in with plate full of pickles*  
  
Jessica Andrews:*takes bite out of picke and gives a thumbs up to the audience* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shadow:Man that was long!  
  
Light:We will be doing The Amanda Show next!  
  
Shadow:You mean The Light&Shadow Shadow!  
  
Light:Yup!  
  
Shadow:At the end of each chapter you will see a dare!  
  
Light:What has roots as nobody sees, Is taller than trees, Up,up it goes, And yet never grows?  
  
Shadow:This is simple as fucking hell!So think outside the box and review the answer! 


End file.
